


Burning Bright

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one fantasy Rodney wishes he'd never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janet4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet4/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 214: fever  
>  **trope_bingo** prompt: aphrodisiacs  
>  **hc_bingo** prompt: brainwashing/deprogramming 
> 
> For **janet4** as a small thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos on my stories.

His eyes were fever bright, burning from the drugs coursing through him and once more Rodney cursed the day they stepped through the Stargate onto the Kesian homeworld. John's natural ATA gene had lit up the nearby Ancient technology like a Christmas Tree, and before they knew it they were surrounded by men with guns and swords. Dialing home for an immediate retreat had not been possible, and the Kesian had grabbed John, dragging him away while the rest of the team could only watch helplessly.

The usual theories along with accompanying, terrifying images had rushed through Rodney's mind because this wasn't the first time Colonel 'Light-em-up' had been dragged away as a prize exhibit. Sometimes it was disgruntled natives looking for vengeance for being abandoned by the Ancients, or it was wraith worshipers looking to gain favor with their masters. Other times it was people looking for someone to fix their broken technology, and in the worse case scenario, it was those who wanted John to procreate with their females to produce children with a strong expression of the ATA gene.

When Lorne's team arrived a day later in a cloaked jumper after they missed a second check-in, it took the rescue team only a few moments to set them free. No longer restrained, both Ronon and Teyla were a force to be reckoned with, reminding Rodney of why he loved having them on his team and as his friends. They set out immediately to locate and rescue John, finding him lying naked and loosely chained in a larger building at the far end of the village.

Rodney hadn't needed a medical doctorate to figure out they had drugged John. The glassy look with blown pupils and the goofy grin told Rodney all he needed to know in that respect. As to the type of drug, well that was pretty obvious when John wrapped his arms around him, humping against his body while attempting to extract Rodney's tonsils using only his tongue.

Until that moment something like this had been one of Rodney's favorite fantasies but the reality made him feel sick and incredibly guilty for ever having entertained such depraved thoughts over someone he lov... cared about. It took Ronon's strength to pull John off him while Teyla shrugged out of her jacket and wrapped it around John. Initially the walk back to the cloaked jumper was painfully embarrassing for everyone as John latched onto Rodney alone, his hands constantly trying to get inside Rodney's pants. They couldn't sedate him because they had no idea what drug the Kesian had used on him, only that it loosened inhibitions completely and acted like viagra on speed-dial, brainwashing him into believing he wanted this.

The embarrassment only ended when Ronon decided to preserve what remained of John's dignity, stunning him before hoisting his barely covered body over one broad shoulder.

Once back in Atlantis Rodney found himself pacing the outside of the infirmary as Carson ran a series of blood tests, unable to still his mind or body as he thought of what the Kesian had done to John. How many women had they forced him to copulate with over a single day? His mind started working on the math, estimating certain variables such as refractory period, and working himself into a state for even thinking about it.

"Rodney." 

Jennifer's small hand on his arm pulled his attention back and he glanced guiltily between her and the still closed door to the isolation room. Their short-lived romance had fizzled out pretty quickly once Atlantis was on Earth. Their shared fears of the wraith, and living in constant peril, had bonded them for a time but once the immediate danger had passed their relationship fell back into friendship without benefits.

"I'm heading to the mess hall to get a coffee. Come with me." Rodney looked back at the closed door. "It wasn't a request," she stated firmly, and with a heavy sigh Rodney followed.

Once they were seated at a secluded table with coffee, Jennifer gave him a look that always made him nervous.

"Okay, I know what's going on in your head, Rodney."

"Oh? Really?" he replied sarcastically because how could his ex-girlfriend know how guilty he felt for being so completely turned on by John fawning all over him on the way back to the jumper.

John had been drugged and abused, and all Rodney could think of was how much he wished John was touching him without being under the influence of alien aphrodisiacs and brainwashing.

"Nothing happened," she added softly. "The drug they used takes a day to build up sufficiently in our systems. Another few hours and it might have been a different story. He might not have cared who he was with by then."

Rodney felt an overwhelming sense of relief as some of his fears were vanquished, but that still didn't excuse the way he had reacted to having John naked in his arms, hot and ready.

"Rodney, I know how you feel about him." She shrugged. "It's why _we_ didn't work."

His face heated in embarrassment and he could feel the denial waiting to fall from his lips but this was Jennifer. Perhaps they hadn't worked out but they were still friends. Good friends, and he needed someone to talk to right now who knew him and wouldn't judge him too harshly. He knew he could have gone to Teyla and she would have listened too but Jennifer was here, right now, and he needed to spill it all before he exploded.

Her hands settled over his, stilling his as she waited for him to look up following his confession. She was smiling.

"You need to talk with John. You need to ask him why the only person he wanted out of a whole rescue squad was you. Only you." She patted his hand. "Think about it."

Rodney stayed behind and watched Jennifer walk away, likely heading back to the infirmary to see if Carson needed any assistance now Carson was the Chief Medical Officer once more. She'd hated being the CMO, he thought.

Two cups of coffee later, Rodney headed back to the infirmary too, pausing when he reached the door to John's isolation room. It was open and he could see John propped up in bed with several pillows tucked behind his back. For some reason Rodney hadn't expected him to be awake and he would have fled if John had not looked up at that very moment and caught his eyes.

"Umm. Hey." Rodney gave a little wave.

"Hey, yourself."

Rodney shuffled a few steps into the room. "Are you... okay?"

He watched as John scratched the back of his neck nervously, eyes no longer fever-bright. "Yeah."

"We need to-"

"We need to..." Rodney smiled as they both spoke at the same time. "Talk," he finished, gaining a soft smile back from John.

****

"John! Where's my laptop?"

"Where you left it."

"If I knew where I left it I wouldn't have to ask you where's my laptop," he snapped back.

John narrowed his eyes and Rodney felt instantly apologetic because it wasn't John's fault he was running late. Except, yes, it was John's fault because John had woken up all sexy and hot, and Rodney hadn't been able to resist that one kiss that turned into a marathon make-out session and glorious sex. He followed the pointing finger and deflated a little when he realized why he had not spotted it. Moving quickly, he dug it out from beneath the sleep wear he had discarded haphazardly in his haste to get naked with a freshly showered John following his early morning run with Ronon.

They reached the door of their shared quarters together but before it opened John cradled Rodney's face in his hands and leaned in, kissing him gently.

"Breakfast in one hour," he ordered softly.

It was another perfect start to the day, just like the day before, and the one before that. Just like every day when he woke up with John sharing his world completely.

END  
 


End file.
